Tori Goes Platinum
Tori Goes Platinum is a 1 hour Victorious special. It is the 11th and 12th episode of Season 3 and the 44th and 45th overall. It will air on May 19th, 2012. Plot Tori wins a contest to sing the opening number at the Platinum Music Awards! But, there’s just one catch, the show’s producer, Mason Thornesmith, and his team want to reinvent her look and personality. Tori has to dress crazy and act mean. Also, Tori is not allowed to tell anyone about this, not even her friends and family, even though her friends at school are asking about it. It becomes a problem for Tori. Eventually, Beck finds out about Tori's secret by himself, because he knows that Tori wouldn't change so much on purpose. Beck and Tori almost kiss before being interrupted by Mrs. Vega. But then Tori ends up telling Mason and the producers that she can't take it anymore, which results into Mason not letting her in the Platimum Music Awards anymore. So they give Jade that chance instead because they know her from her own audition, which they liked. After Cat accidently leaves a video chat on, Jade sees Tori and Beck talking about that Tori shouldn't be kissing a friend's ex (with Beck and Jade breaking up, Beck trying to kiss Tori, and Tori and Jade finally becoming friends). Later, Tori goes to meet Jade at the Boomerang Theatre to talk to her about her chat with Beck. Jade then lets Tori perform herself, while Jade goes into the audience. Even though Tori was fired, she performs Make It In America, and Mason sees this. He was annoyed at first, due to him firing Tori, but then eventually likes it. Subplot Cat eats some of Mason's bibble (a British food), and then gets very addicted to it. She tries begging people for it. She gets a person named Oliver to keep her from eating bibble, with the two of them handcuffed together. At the end of the episode, Oliver and Cat are seen hiding behind a dumpster eating bibble. Trivia *Make It In America was written by Victoria. *This is the third one hour special, the first two being Freak the Freak Out and Locked Up. Tori has sang in all three. *Matt Bennett posted a picture of a plant on Twitter and said: "Crazy super secret plot detail spoiler from an upcoming episode of Victorious. TOP SECRET TELL NO ONE!" http://twitter.com/#!/MattBennett/status/182657313876873217 *Charles Shaughnessy guest stars as Mason Thornesmith. https://twitter.com/#!/LizGOnline/status/194812135363194880 *Jennifer Veal guest stars as Chelsea. *This will be the second episode to feature a star from the cast of The Nanny (the first being Renee Taylor as Robbie's Mammaw in The Birthweek Song). *This is the 8th time Tori's name has been used in the title of an episode, the first seven being in Tori the Zombie, Beck Falls for Tori, Tori Gets Stuck, Tori Tortures Teacher, A Christmas Tori, Tori & Jade's Play Date, and Driving Tori Crazy. *This is the first time on an hour long special to have a character's name in the title. *Miranda Sings will be in this episode and will be singing Freak the Freak Out. *The url http://www.superstarbam.com redirects to TheSlap. *Victoria Justice did a Google+ Hangout the day this episode premiered. *The song Andre sang for his audtion is called Aquarius. It was written by Leon Thomas and posted on his youtube page. *One of the auditions shown was of Gibby from iCarly singing at the very end of the episode iCan't Take It. *The song Jade sang for her audition is called Okay, and she also sang part of the song in Jade Gets Crushed. Another part of the song was sung by Tori and Ryder in Beggin' on Your Knees, and this is the part that Jade sings in her audition. *Both #ToriGoesPlatinum and #Tori and Beck both trended on Twitter during the episode. #Proud of Victoria trended shortly after. *Robbie is singing his song about Broken Glass for his audition. *There are Spongebob references in this episode: Sikowitz being mistaken for voicing Plankton and Tori going to wear a jellyfish suit with tentacles and a meat head (the Spongebob show involves a lot of jellyfish and meat). *This is the third time that Cat has been addicted to something. The first two times were in Robarazzi and Driving Tori Crazy. *One of the outfits that Tori and Jade wear resemble Lady Gaga. *Cat gives Tori her gum and she eats it. This is a reference to The Breakfast Bunch when Cat gave Robbie her gum and he ate it. *Beck tells Tori to stop acting nervous. Tori says she's not acting, she's really nervous. This is a reference to Austin & Ally when Tilly told Ally to stop acting like she doesn't know. Ally says she's not acting, she really doesn't know. Or in Locked Up when the same thing happened between Beck and Andre. *Andre gives Tori a creepy dog toy that laughs and rolls around with its tail. This is a reference to one of Dan's videos "Most HORRIFYING TOY of ALL TIME," where there was a rolling dog. *The outside shots of the Boomerang Theater is the outside of the Staples Center in real life. Goofs *Robbie takes his goody bag when he leaves, but when Tori complains about him taking it, the bag is still there. *Trina said she was gonna soak her face in mayonnaise for 10 minutes, but a person can drown in even just a bowl of fluid if their mouth and nose are in it. *When Tori finished drinking the juiced tuna, the cap is off, then in the next shot the cap is back on, then off again, and then on. Running Gags *Trina putting different kinds of condiments on her face then running away when people come at the door. *Cat's bibble addiction. *People spitting food out in others' hands Quotes Cat: 'Ooohhh! The police found a weird stain on the seat of my brother's car. '''Andre: '''Uh, what kind of stain? '''Cat: '''They don't know yet. They're taking the car seat down to "the lab." '''Sinjin: '''Hi, sorry to interrupt. '''Sikowitz: '''What is it boy? '''Sinjin: '''Mason Thornesmith is having a major press conference right now about the Platinum Music Awards! ''(runs away happily) '''Robbie: ''(while looking at his pearpad) I got it. They're streaming it at The Slap. '''Tori: '''Put it on the tv! '''Everyone: '''Come on! Put it on! '''Sikowitz: '''Okay! Lets see... ''(typing) ''W... w...w... '''Cat: '''(pushes Sikowitz) ''Move! Gallery Video Gallery File:Victorious Promo - Tori Goes Platinum|Promo File:Victorious - Tori Goes Platinum - Promo 2|Promo 2 File:Tori Goes Platinum Promo 3|Promo 3 File:Victorious Tori Goes Platinum 1 Hour Special Promo|Promo 4 File:Victorious - Tori's Total Transformation (Tori Goes Platinum)|BTS - Tori's Total Transformation File:Victorious Victoria & Leon ANSWER|Victoria & Leon ANSWER File:Victoria_Justice - Make It In America|Make It In America Sources *Picture 1 and Picture 2 *Video 1 and Video 2 *TV Guide Sneak Peeks References 311/312 11/12 Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:Episodes with guest stars